community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Asian Population Studies
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity and brings up the promise Jeff personally made to consider his membership. **Troy tells Pierce about the voice mail Chang sent to him on Halloween which hinted that Chang hooked up with Shirley. **In the Season One episode "Introduction to Statistics", Shirley says that Andre leaving her was the best thing that ever happened to her, and if he ever came crawling back, she would turn him down. *'Googly eyes': ** Andre and Shirley are officially dating after hooking up during Labour Day of the previous year. **Annie has a crush on Rich and must deal with Jeff's jealous reaction to it. *'Discontinuity': **In an editing discontinuity, the word "PENIS" is visible on the chalkboard (4'30") before Prof. Ian Duncan writes it a few seconds later. **When Shirley and Britta comment on Professor Duncan's tardiness, the chalkboard is shown and it is covered in writing which is the exact same as from the episode "Anthropology 101". Professor Duncan enters a few seconds later and the board has changed to say simply "Anthropology. Introduction to the Study of Man." in the upper right corner. **Jeff mentions that he knows Rich for almost two years; Jeff met Rich at near the end of his first year, in "Beginner Pottery." This means that Jeff knows Rich for almost one year, not two. *'Mad skillz': Rich demonstrates his kettle corn making skills in the end tag. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': **The group is trying to guess the identity Annie's crush by comparing students to celebrities; when Abed says they should actually learn people's names, Jeff responds with "I agree with brown Jamie Lee Curtis." In the Season Three episode "Contemporary Impressionists", Abed dresses up as Jamie Lee Curtis to pay off his debt to The Doppel Gang. **When Andre visits the group at lunch, Andre tells Pierce that he has two years left to live. Pierce would end up dying two years after this episode aired as actor Chevy Chase quit the show. *'A nice gesture': Abed compliments Jeff's wit by pointing a finger at him and saying "Pew!". Chang delivers his slow clap several times. *Winger speech: Jeff delivers two speeches in this episode, one lobbying on Chang's behalf and the other to Rich, seeking help to become perfect. |people= *'First appearance': **Andre Bennett. **Quendra with a "QU" makes her debut as Jeff's nominee for the newest study group member. **Fat Neil makes his debut in anthropology class, and later providing Britta with concert tickets after she agrees to flash him. *'Returning students': Rich returns much to Jeff's annoyance. |places= *'This must be the place': **Group Study Room F **Anthropology classroom **Borchert Hall **Cafeteria **Rich's apartment |things= *'Sweet spread': Everyone loves Rich's homemade kettlecorn popcorn. }} Running gags Pop culture references Meta references Production In an interview with AV club's Todd VanDerWerff, "Community" creator Dan Harmon referred to this episode as being the most "normal" and as "mainstream" as the show could get. He didn't consider this a negative as he felt the episode was good and stated: "It should be held up in approaching any debate where the show should be watered down, weirded out, or a combination of the two." Trivia *One of the background characters in the Troy and Abed in the Morning! end tag is holding up a poster with a diorama of them. Very Season Two. Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes